soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi Wii U is a spinoff to the Mario & Luigi series and a follow-up to the Faux Paradox Series of the Soul Kingdom franchise. Plot Not From Here Mario and Luigi are coming through Toad Town, being greeted by the residents as usual as they head to the castle. When they reach the castle, the Toad guards inside are shocked, asking if they already walked in. Confused, both go searching for whoever they were talking about. Reaching the guest room, they hear the chatter of two people that sounded just like them, accent and all. Peeking in, they see two men dressed as royalty talking about a magazine on the Mushroom Kingdom, their backs to the door. Both enter the room and the strangers turn around, only for all four to be shocked that their appearances looked just like each other. They each stammer this until they hear the scream of Princess Peach in the throne room. All four leave the guest room and reach the throne room to see "Bowser" interrogating the princess. He keeps yelling at her for information of where she's hiding "them", though she doesn't know what he's talking about. The Mario Bros. look alikes question how he followed them and stay hidden behind the doorway. Not bothering to ask right then, the two heroes rush in to fight "Bowser". "Bowser" bellows that he's finally found the two "royal scum", leaving them confused before they fight. Toadsworth comes in to re-teach the basics in the battle system. After defeating the giant Koopa, he admits that "they" have gotten surprisingly stronger. He then flees in his Koopa Clown Car that looks different than usual, but not before saying that he will crush them next time. The royal steward asks what that was all about and Peach says that it might have something to do with the "Mario" and "Luigi" from earlier. Her Toad guards take the two look alikes into the throne room. Before the plumbers, princess or steward would ask anything, the Mario look alike points out that they never gave them a chance to explain themselves. So everyone listens. Apparently, the "Mario" is named Rio and the "Luigi"'s name is Louie and are both from another world, or possibly another dimension entirely. Luigi comments that after what they went through, it's not really surprising. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Panini *Lily Supporting Characters *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Prince Rio *Prince Louie *Toadsworth *Toadston *Toalula Bad Guys *Bowser *Tatanga *Bowz *Tarug *Kamek *Yamik *Poppi *King Boo Boom Enemies Bosses *''Bowser?'' (tutorial battle) *''Tatanga? '' *Panini and Lily *Petey Pirhana *Pete Purrana Locations Peach's Castle *Lobby *West Wing *East Wing *Guest Room *Dining Hall *Throne Room Appeta Town *Panini's House *Appeta Town Hall *Appeta Station *Lettucci Ranch *Cherry Plaza *Market Street Saffron City *Market Avenue *Cinnamon Square *Lily's House *Saffron City Conservatory *Saffron City Station *Saffron Town Hall *Warp Pipe to the Kingdom of Brooxinda Kingdom of Brooxinda *Market Plaza * Pipeworks District *Olde Brooxinda *Brooxinda Gardens *Sparkle District *Warp Pipe to Saffron City Brooxinda Palace *Green Lobby *Red Wing *Green Wing *Guest Hall *Ballroom *Dining Hall *The Princes' Throne Room Boom Forest Gameplay Battle Style Items Development Gallery Image.jpg|Mario - first main protagonist Luigi.jpg|Luigi - second main protagonist Princess Peach.jpg|Princess Peach - supporting protagonist Toadsworth.jpg|Toadsworth - supporting protagonist Bowser.jpg|Bowser - supporting antagonist Trivia *It is the first Mario & Luigi game to not be on a handheld console. Category:Mario & Luigi series Category:Spinoffs Category:SK epilogues Category:Mario Category:Wii U games Category:Mario & Luigi Wii U